J'avais Aimé
by Darkklinne
Summary: UA- Severus Snape vient de se marier. Pourtant ce mariage ne semble pas le ravir. Une lettre reçue quelques jours plus tôt a définitivement brisé sa vie et celle de sa jeune épouse Hermione. ONE SHOT


**J'avais Aimé**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à _Jo Rowling_. Je m'excuse au passage de ce que je fais subir aux personnages dans cet OS.

**Pairing :** Snape/Granger et ...

**Style de fanfiction :** One Shot

**Avertissement :** Âme sensible... abstenez-vous de lire ce qui suit. Merci.

* * *

**J'avais Aimé**

**OS**

Severus Snape n'arrivait pas à croire l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de faire. Pourtant, la bague qui ornait son annulaire gauche le ramena à l'horrible réalité dans laquelle il se trouvait. Sa réalité. Il venait de se perdre à jamais. Il venait d'unir sa misérable existence à celle d'une jeune femme qui ne méritait pas cela. Quoique, en y repensant, il ne savait pas qui avait été le plus choqué des deux : Miss Granger ou lui ? Merlin, il venait de dire oui pour la vie et avec son sang, le serment des sorciers, à cette _miss je sais tout_. Merlin, avait-il eu le choix ? À bien y réfléchir, oui. Mais c'était ainsi. Il l'avait compromise. Il se devait de réparer. Il était un Snape, et jamais un Snape n'aurait failli à son devoir, jamais. Mais si quelqu'un apprenait la sombre réalité ?

Il était assis dans le salon. Seul. Sa jeune épouse venait de se retirer dans leur chambre pour la nuit. Leur chambre. Merlin, il allait partager le lit, son lit avec elle. Un long frisson d'appréhension le parcourut. Quelque chose dans ce qui lui restait de cœur se serra, se brisa presque jusqu'à l'étouffer. Une erreur, pauvre miss... non, Hermione maintenant, elle était sa femme, SA femme ! Oui, pauvre Hermione, il savait aujourd'hui qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer de cette manière, jamais. C'était ainsi. Comment aurait-il pu donner son cœur puisque celui-ci n'était plus. Incroyable mais vrai, il avait déjà aimé. Aimé comme aucun homme n'aurait pu aimer. Aimer à en mourir, aimer à en souffrir. Et il souffrait, mais était-ce encore dû à l'amour ou n'était-ce plutôt pas la culpabilité qui le rongeait ? Car oui, il se sentait coupable de mentir ainsi à la femme qui s'était offerte à lui, qui l'avait protégé alors qu'elle aurait dû le rejeter pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Severus se passa la main sur le visage. Il l'avait forcée à faire l'amour avec lui. Merlin, comment avait-il pu tomber si bas ? Comment avait-il pu commettre un acte aussi sordide ?

Depuis plus de deux ans, miss Hermione Granger était devenue son assistante officielle et attitrée. Tout se passait très bien jusqu'au jour ou Severus avait remarqué que son collègue de travail était une femme : Une femme plutôt bien faite de sa personne. Comme il n'avait plus à se soucier la nuit de se protéger de celui qui avait été vaincu, il avait passé son temps à rêver d'elle. Comme il va de soit, ses rêves étaient loin d'être innocents. Jurant contre cette toute nouvelle attraction qui semblait naître au creux de ses reins et de sa tête, il avait décidé de se montrer odieux avec elle. Malheureusement, il n'y avait jamais de fumée sans feu et la jeune femme répondit à ses insultes avec autant de hargne qu'il y mettait à les lui envoyer.

L'appel des corps leur échappa et après une friction assez brutale, il la força. Il pensait qu'une fois sa passion assouvie, il allait enfin pouvoir l'oublier, mais il s'était trompé. Une erreur qui les avait conduit aujourd'hui à sceller leur destin. Scellé, alors qu'il en aimait une autre depuis le départ. La passion était une chose, mais l'amour ? De plus, il y avait de nouveaux éléments qui changeaient totalement la donne.

Il soupira.

Pauvre Hermione. Si elle savait ce qu'il avait appris juste avant leur noce. Un petit rire sans joie lui échappa. Il était fou. Merlin, il venait de sombrer dans la folie. Comme...

Il redressa la tête, puis d'un mouvement preste, il se leva et se dirigea jusqu'à un petit secrétaire ; de sa baguette magique, il en extirpa un étrange objet. Il s'agissait d'un coffre. D'un mot, il l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur se trouvait une lettre : Les feuillets jaunis montraient qu'elle n'était pas récente.

"Bella", murmura-t-il avant de se rasseoir sur son canapé.

Il se sentait désemparé. Il se sentait vidé. Comment avait-il pu ? Soufflant un bon coup, il décida de relire une dernière fois cette missive que son expéditeur avait pris tant de soin à lui dissimuler. Cette lettre était assez vieille pour remonter au temps de son adolescence. Pourtant bien que ces feuilles soient adressées au jeune homme de vingt ans qu'il était alors, il n'avait eu la malchance de les lires que quelques semaines auparavant, et son existence en avait été alors bouleversée, et celle d'Hermione, sans qu'elle le sache, aussi.

************

_À Severus Snape,_

_Puisses-tu ne jamais lire ce qui va suivre._

_Si tu tiens cette lettre entre tes mains, je te conjure de ne pas la lire ! Non, rassure-toi, je n'y ai pas jeté de sort de mort subite et tu ne te tordras pas dans d'atroces souffrances en la lisant. Quoique..._

_Que sais-tu de moi, Severus ? Mis à part le fait que je sois aussi venimeuse que le serpent qui orne ton bras ? Je suis l'incarnation même du mal et de la folie. Je suis noire. Oh oui, et tu sais, j'en suis fière, incroyablement fière. Manipulatrice et sans cœur. Pourtant, il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi... enfin je crois, quoique, je ne sais plus vraiment. Cela va faire si longtemps que je manie l'art de faire du mal. Si longtemps que j'aime ça, Severus. J'éprouve tant de plaisir lorsque je fais souffrir les gens. On dit que je suis folle. C'est vrai. Je ne dirais jamais le contraire, mais pour vivre chez les Black, il faut forcément être un peu fou. Je suis une Black, l'aînée. Contrairement à mon imbécile de cousin, il ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit d'être autre chose que ce pourquoi j'ai été conçue. Nous sommes de puissants sorciers au sang pur me serinait mon père. Pour le faire entrer dans ma tête et parce que j'étais sa préférée, il me le rappelait de diverses manières : Les endoloris étaient son péché mignon. Au début je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Puis j'ai appris à y prendre plaisir. Ce fut mon lot lorsque je n'étais qu'une enfant. Oh, je te sens frémir mon cher petit serpent. Pourtant je t'assure que je ne dis pas cela pour te répugner. C'est la vérité. Mon père n'ayant pas vraiment d'attache sentimentale pour mes deux idiotes de sœurs… Narcissa n'a jamais été plus qu'une très bonne transaction auprès des Malfoy, quant à l'autre dont j'ai oublié le nom, elle a été bannie de la famille. Il n'avait que moi, et malgré le fait que je sois sa fille, il m'a aimée avec son corps. Au départ, je trouvais cela dégoûtant, tout autant que les endoloris me faisaient peur. Puis comme les habitudes s'encrent, je me suis mis à apprécier ce qu'il me faisait. J'étais alors heureuse. Enfin je le pensais. Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre mon cher petit misérable. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux et je t'ai haï pour cela. D'ailleurs je ne te le pardonnerais sans doute jamais. Il a fallu que tu me sépares de mon cher père. Toi, le misérable dégingandé qui se faisait charrier par mon cousin à longueur de temps. Tu me faisais pitié, alors je t'ai poussé à bout. Je ne pensais pas que cela faisait si mal Severus... d'aimer. Mais suis-je capable d'aimer ? Moi la folle, moi a qui l'on a arraché le cœur encore enfant ?_

_Laisse moi rire. Déjà écrire cette lettre est d'une faiblesse et d'une stupidité sans nom… Que personne ne puisse jamais la trouver. Mais je dérive. Je piétine dans ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre ' misérable. Pourquoi as-tu ouvert cette lettre ? Moi qui ne voulais rien laisser derrière moi, mis à part souffrance et consternation._

_Très bien, Severus. Je vais te le dire : je t'ai appartenu, au delà de tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Je crois que pour une fois, je n'ai pas joué. Je crois que pour une fois j'ai été moi, __**MOI**__. Et c'était toi, Severus. Si tu savais à quel point je t'ai haï de me faire éprouver cela. J'ai même tenté de te tuer, mais... ma main tremblait trop et tu étais alors le chouchou de Tom. __**Mon Tom !**_

_Pendant un an tu as fait de moi ton esclave sans le savoir et à chaque seconde qui filait, je jurais à ta perte. Sans doute aurai-je réussi, mais je me suis perdue alors. Mon mariage avec Lestrange aurait pu être parfait si tu n'avais pas été là. Comment te dire, Severus... Lestrange n'a jamais su... toi non plus. Quant à moi j'étais assez folle pour croire que cela te ferait le plus de mal possible alors je n'ai pas réfléchi à l'avenir. J'ai laissé le temps filer et ma folie empirer car que serait la vie sans celui qui aurait pu me dresser, je n'ose dire toi, de peur de te tuer dans ma rage d'être domptée. Deux cœurs noirs qui se trouvent. N'est-ce pas risible ? Ah, j'en ris. Non... je pleure de rage et d'impuissance car à l'heure ou tu lis ces lignes sans direction, je nous fais du mal. Moi je m'en moque, mais toi ? T'en moqueras-tu lorsque tu sauras ce que je m'apprête à te révéler ? Attends, je vais te donner quelques indices : Une chose visqueuse est en train de sortir de moi. Un bébé, Severus. Je ris et pleure à la fois, mais je suis folle, rappelle-toi. Non, ce n'est pas l'enfant de Lestrange, savais-tu qu'il préférait les hommes ? Il ne m'a jamais touchée. Pas comme toi. Pas comme Lui._

_Toi qui m'a abandonnée, Severus, trop occupé de ta petite personne, trop occupé à penser à une autre que moi, je vais abandonner ton enfant, ta fille. Vais-je la jeter au loup-garou ? La donner en offrande à notre maître ? Si tu voyais comme elle est moche. On dirait un petit singe, ridé et braillard. Je te le dis, Severus, ta punition pour m'avoir laissée sera de ne jamais connaître la chair de ta chair. Sans doute est-elle morte à l'heure qu'il est ? Peut-être vas-tu vouloir la retrouver ? Allez, je vais te donner un indice : je l'ai marquée de mon sceau à l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses. Bonne chance, mon tendre haï._

_Je t'avais aimé Severus, à ma manière, c'est vrai, mais la folie a été plus grande. Plus à ma portée, alors que toi... tu t'étais éloigné de moi. L'as-tu déjà été ? Toi qui n'avais d'yeux que pour cette immondice de sang de bourbe…_

_**Je te HAIS !**_

_Que ta vie se termine d'en d'horribles souffrances... Puisses-tu revoir le fruit de notre haine, de mon perfide amour._

_À jamais dans cette vie,_

_Bellatrix Black Lestrange, folle de son état._

************

Lorsque Severus termina pour la énième fois cette maudite lettre, sa souffrance se mua en haine, son amour se mua en rage froide. Comment avait-elle pu leur faire une chose pareille ? Quant à lui, après ce mariage, allait-il pouvoir le supporter. Non, jamais, jamais.

Fermant les yeux, sa décision fut prise. Il n'avait pas d'autres alternatives, et ce serait mieux ainsi.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, tu as réussi. Ma vie est brisée... je ne veux même pas imaginer celle de ma fille."

Des tremblements le parcoururent.

"Puisses-tu pourrir en enfer Bella..."

Puis il disparut sans laisser aucune trace. Dans sa colère et sa détresse, il laissa les feuilles qui s'éparpillèrent sur le canapé où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt.

ooOOoo

La nuit était calme. La jeune mariée dormait seule dans son grand lit vide, sans se soucier du lendemain.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Hermione, malgré sa bonne humeur, sentit un poids peser sur son cœur. Avisant à la droite du lit, elle ne vit pas son époux. Aucune trace de tête sur l'oreiller immaculé. Les sourcils froncés, elle se leva pour se rendre dans le salon. Refermant les pans du peignoir qu'elle venait de passer sur son corps nu, elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce vide. Inspectant les recoins de la salle elle finit par tomber sur des feuilles éparpillées sur le canapé. Elle les prit, tremblante, et la curiosité étant telle, elle les lut.

ooOOoo

Severus était dans son manoir. Il venait de renvoyer tous les elfes de maison. Il voulait être seul. Seul face à lui-même. C'est pourquoi il fut très surpris lorsqu'il entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir.

"J'avais dit, commença t-il avant de s'interrompre en découvrant l'intrus. C'était Hermione. Il se sentait paralysé. Paralysé d'autant plus que la jeune femme tenait les feuillets de Bella entre ses mains.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus Snape ne savait pas quoi dire. Il attendit.

"Je crois, dit Hermione, que nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire Severus... enfin devrais-je plutôt dire 'papa'." Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux.

Severus lui même avait envie de hurler son désespoir.

"Oui, certes"

Sans plus un mot, les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers le seul sofa de la pièce et s'y assirent, le cœur gonflé de reproches et de culpabilité.

De là où elle se trouvait, Bellatrix les observa un long moment. Elle pleurait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle regrettait presque sa méchanceté et sa folie, car elle venait de détruire les vies des deux êtres qui avaient le plus compté pour elle. Mais non, elle était folle et sans vie. Elle, froide et pourrie. Pourrie jusqu'au tréfonds de son être parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'âme.

_Ha Ha Ha ! Que c'était bon d'être folle !_

**FIN**


End file.
